Orange Leaves
by Yellow Izinski
Summary: Yellow, sebuah android kecil, memutuskan untuk mencari tuannya Red. Special Shipping


Saya : Huoooooh~ akhirnya jadi juga fanfic yang nyaris membunuh saya ini ==;

Yellow : hah? aku android?

Saya : iya, ceritanya kamu Hatsune Miku

Red : Disclaimer : Pokemon milik Satoshi Tajiri , Vocaloid milik Yamaha, Hello, Planet! Milik Hatsune Miku

Saya : jaelah Disclaimer-nya abal XP

Red : bodo amat XP

* * *

**Orange Leaves**

**By : Akita Yellow AppleField A.K.A Tiara**

_**

* * *

sherutaa no oto hitori me ga sameta**_

_**pipipipi toku ni ijou naiyou da**_

_**posuto no naka wa kitto karappo da**_

_**uekibachi no me kyou mo detekonai ya**_

Yellow, sebuah android kecil, terbangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak karena suara jam wekernya yang nyaring. "pipipipipipipip" . Yellow mematikan jam wekernya dengan putus asa karena pusing dengan suara mengganggu itu. Yellow mengamati tempatnya terbangun. Sebuah gudang tua. Dia berdiri dan berjalan menuju jendela. Diluar, seperti telah terjadi peperangan. Hancur lebur.

Yellow mengecek kotak pos. Kosong. Tidak ada surat dari tuannya, Red, yang sedang berkelana. Yellow mengecek tanaman yang dititipkan oleh Red. Belum tumbuh, pikir Yellow. Dia menyiram tanaman itu. Masih belum tumbuh

_**yasashii aozora okkochite**_

_**shizuka shizuka na hoshi ni naru**_

Langit biru di pagi hari pun lama-lama berubah menjadi malam yang gelap. Yellow terus menunggu di gudang itu, menunggu tuannya datang. Namun, hingga langit dipenuhi oleh bintang yang redup, tuannya masih belum datang.

_**tsunagu tsunagaru yume to metorojika**_

_**mawaru mawaru yo michi no entoropika**_

_**iesu ka noo ka fushigi no kotobanika**_

_**mae ka ushiro ka susume tekunoporika**_

Yellow merasa perasaannya dengan tuannya sama, perasaan rindu. Atau itu hanya mimpinya? Pikirannya terus berputar-putar, berpikir dimanakah tuannya itu, apa kabarnya sekarang?. Sementara dia terus mondar-mandir memikirkan tuannya, dia terus merawat tanamannya.

_**"maru batsu sakadachi otsukisama"**_

_**kimi wo kimi wo sagashi ni ikitai no**_

_**tanoshii wa nashi motto shitai no shitai no**_

Perasaan rindu Yellow pada tuannya sudah tidak bisa di tahan lagi. Dia akan mencarinya. Mencarinya sampai ketemu. Dia masih ingin bicara dengannya, bahagia dengannya...

_**hitoribocchi no beddo ni ohayoohayoo (ohayoohayo)**_

_**shiirakansu no shippo ni ohayoohayoo (ohayoohayo)**_

_**sufinkusu no nazo nazo ni ohayoohayoo (ohayoohayo)**_

_**memori no naka no kimi ni ohayoohayoo (ohayoohayo)**_

Yellow bersiap untuk mencari tuannya. Tanaman yang dititipkan tuannya dia ikut sertakan bersamanya. Dia menatap gudangnya tempat dia terbangun untuk terakhir kalinya, lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

Kenangan bersama tuannya terus bersamanya.

[ Flashback ]

_Ketika Yellow terbangun dari tidurnya, Red tersenyum padanya dan berkata, "selamat pagi Yellow". Yellow tersenyum dan membalas, "selamat pagi tuan". Red tersenyum tipis dan berjalan keluar. Yellow pun berjalan ke arah akuarium dan memberi makan ikan-ikan, tiba-tiba Red masuk dan mengucapkan, "selamat pagi!". Yellow tertawa kecil. "selamat pagi lagi" sapanya._

[ End of Flashback ]

Dan di dalam memori computer Yellow, kata-kata tuannya masih berdengung,

"_Selamat Pagi!"_

_**taisetsu na mono takusan aru keredo**_

_**ima wa kore dake motteireba ii**_

_**kimi ga saigo ni oshietekureta mono**_

_**uekibachi no me kyou mo detekonai ya **_

Yellow beristirahat disebuah taman rumput di pinggir kota; yang mungkin menjadi satu-satunya tempat hijau di tempat itu. Dia mengecek tasnya. Banyak sekali barang. "dari semua barang-barangku, inilah yang paling ku suka" gumam Yellow sambil mengeluarkan pot berisi tanaman yang dititipkan oleh tuannya. Tanaman itu selalu mengingatkannya pada hal terakhir yang diajarkan oleh tuannya itu, cara bercocok tanam. Yellow tersenyum kecil dan menyiram tanaman itu. Tanaman itu tetap tidak mau tumbuh.

_**"gareki no amedama futtekita"**_

_**purasuchikku de dekita kasa sasou yo**_

_**kokoro sabitsuite shimawanu youni**_

Tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan deras. Yellow melindungi kepalanya dengan tangan mungilnya. Tetap saja air hujan membasahinya. _"apa aku akan mati sekarang?"_ pikir Yellow ketika mulai merasa tubuhnya mulai kaku.

Tiba-tiba, dia melihat cahaya terang benderang. Dia melihat Red, tuannya, tersenyum padanya sambil membawa sebuah payung plastik. "tersenyumlah, Yellow" kata tuannya, lalu menghilang, meninggalkan payung plastik itu bersamanya. Yellow tersenyum kecil. Tekadnya untuk bertemu dengan tuannyapun semakin kuat.

_**hinatabokko no tenshi ni ohayoohayoo (ohayoohayo)**_

_**mizutama dansu no sora ni ohayoohayoo (ohayoohayo)**_

_**maamareedo no daichi ni ohayoohayoo (ohayoohayo)**_

_**memori no naka no kimi wa ohayoohayoo (ohayoohayo)**_

Setiap Yellow memasuki kota, Yellow selalu mengucapkan selamat pagi pada para penduduk, sama seperti tuannya selalu lakukan padanya. Dia juga selalu bertanya tentang tuannya pada semua penduduk. "dia adalah pahlawan, tapi kami sudah tidak pernah melihatnya lagi" kata salah seorang penduduk.

Segala rintangan dalam perjalanan mencari tuannya ditanggungkan dengan sabar. Dia tidak mau menyerah, meski rasa sakit karena tantangan perjalanannya terus dideritanya, dia tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya. Tanamannya pun tetap disiram. Setiap dia melewati kota, sapaan "selamat pagi" tetap dia ucapkan, dan dia juga selalu bertanya tentang tuannya. Hingga suatu ketika...

_**shizuka ni nemuru kimi wo mita**_

_**potari potari oto wo tatete shizuku**_

_**doushite kanashii yo**_

_**konnani konnani ko n na ni...**_

"tuanmu sudah mati, dia di kubur di Menara Lavender"

Yellow syok mendengar itu. Dia berlari dengan cepat menuju Menara Lavender. "Bohong! Tuanku belum mati!" pikir Yellow. Akhirnya dia sampai di Menara Lavender.

Dia melihat makam tuannya.

Tuannya sudah tertidur nyenyak, tidur dengan sangat nyenyak, bahkan tidak bisa dibangunkan lagi. Yellow mengeluarkan pot berisi tanaman yang berisi tanaman yang diberikan tuannya, meletakkannya didepan makam tuannya dan menangis.

"kenapa kau pergi, tuan..." kata Yellow terisak. Air mata menetes, membasahi pipinya dan terjatuh di potnya.

Tanaman itu pun tumbuh.

_**chikyuubokko no rabu ni ohayoohayoo (ohayoohayo)**_

_**asa to hiru to yoru ni ohayoohayoo (ohayoohayo)**_

_**uchuu ginga no rizumu ni ohayoohayoo (ohayoohayo)**_

_**adamu to ibu no aida ni ohayoohayoo (ohayoohayo)**_

Yellow menaiki tumbuhan itu, sementara tumbuhan it uterus tumbuh, menjulang tinggi, melewati awan. Seluruh kenangannya berputar begitu saja, seperti sedang berada di sebuah Teater. Diapun terus naik, naik, naik...

_**aitakatta no "kimi" ni ohayoohayoo**_

_**umareta bakari no "kimi" ni ohayoohayoo...**_

Akhirnya, tanamannya berhenti tumbuh. Yellow turun dari tanamannya. Dia terkejut melihat siapa yang menyambutnya. Red. Tersenyum. "Selamat pagi Yellow" sapanya. Yellow tersenyum. Air mata membasahi pipinya lagi. Dia mengecek tubuhnya, berusaha mengecek apakah ada karat di tubuhnya. Tidak ada karat. DIapun menyadari bahwa dia beubah menjadi seorang manusia. Yellow pun menyadari, inilah tempat seharusnya dia berada. Bersama tuannya, di surga.

Sementara di bumi, perang telah berakhir. Tanaman pun mulai tumbuh. Bumi pun kembali hijau.

Sebuah pesan telah masuk ke dalam kotak pos rumah Red yang kosong dan tidak berpenghuni. Pesan itu pun tetap berada di dalam kotak pos, diam dan terbengkalai.

Sementara, tubuh android Yellow, terbaring tidak bergerak di depan makam tuannya.

* * *

Red : *speechless*

Yellow : *speechless* *blush*

Saya : *speechless*


End file.
